MusumeDoujouji
by extramf
Summary: After the TV series end, Alto returns to a Kabuki actor.


title:Musume--Doujouji

Alto dances with a splendid female-impersonator program is Kyou-Kanoko-Musume-Doujouji. Alto flutters gold and red the sleeve of kimono gorgeously.  
Sheryl admired the dance.  
"Wonderful. Alto is a lump of the unexpected."  
Alto goes down the stage and puts a hand on the waist with having worn stage costume.  
"Is anything funny?"  
"I praise you. You seem to be a true woman."  
Sheryl smiled.  
"I killed my body."  
"Kill?"  
Alto turned the front of the body to Sheryl.  
"Shoulder."  
Alto moved both shoulders to the back, the said.  
"I show my shoulder slanted like a woman."  
Alto put off the front of his body from the direction where Sheryl was.  
"I feign width of my shoulders to be it narrowly."  
"The technique how it is traditional."  
Sheryl goes around it around Alto. Sheryl stretches herself and stares at the face of Alto close.  
Alto is charmed eyes of Sheryl glittering in the curiosity.  
She says.  
"Your makeup is wonderful with exotic, too."  
"Do you try it?"  
"Oh?"  
"Kabuki makeup"  
"Can you?"  
"The Kabuki actor applies makesup by himself. Come to the dressing room."  
"It is really unexpected."

Sheryl sits down before a mirror in the dressing room.  
Alto removes Sheryl's makeup with a practiced hand. He is still wearing the female kimono.  
He says.  
"I rarely do such service. Thank me"  
"I thank you very very very much!"  
"Your words are not full of true heart."  
Alto is putting on Sheryl with face powder while saying a joke.  
"I feel it heavily, Alto."  
"It is the make of the times when only candles were Kabuki stage lighting. Fall silent a little. Close your eyes."  
Alto puts pinkness on Sheryl's eyelids and the ridge of the nose by a brush. His finger brushed rouge on her lower eyelid and lip.  
"It is completed."  
Sheryl founded eyelids slowly.  
"Wow."  
Sheryl stares at herself who was reflected in the mirror. She changes the angle of the face and checks the finish of the makeup.  
The face of Sheryl changed to a beautiful woman of the orientalism.  
"The finish is good. This makeup may be usable as an album jacket."  
"You are workaholic."  
Alto stares at the profile of Sheryl.  
"Invite me as a makeup artist if you really photograph an album jacket."  
"Your guarantee will become large."  
Sheryl looks Alto is wiping off the rouge which stuck to a finger. She is conscious of her lip.  
Alto touched her lip.  
She traced a lip with her fingers. Bright rouge sticks to the finger-tip.  
"Alto, touch up my lip."  
"Ok."  
Alto catches rouge by a forefinger.  
Sheryl watches a mirror.  
In the mirror, a bewitching woman teaches makeup to a girl.

//The follows are the originals before translation.

艶麗な女形姿でKyou-Knoko-Musume-Doujoujiを舞うAlto。  
感嘆するSheryl。  
「なかなかやるじゃない。Altoは意外性のカタマリね」  
舞台を降りたAltoが艶姿のまま肩を怒らせて、腰に手をあてた。  
「なんだよ、その言い方。悪いかよ」  
「誉めてるのよ」  
Sherylは目を細めた。  
「舞台の上では体つきまで違うみたい。本当の女の人みたいだったわ」  
「ああ、これは"体を殺して"いるんだ」  
「…殺す？」  
AltoはSherylに体の正面を向けた。  
「肩を、こうして」  
ストンと両肩を後ろに落とす。  
「撫で肩に見せるんだ。それから」  
Sherylに向かって半身に構える。  
「こうして、肩幅を狭く見せて女のシルエットを作る」  
「すごーい。伝統のテクニックなのね」  
きらびやかな衣装をまとったAltoの周りを一周するSheryl。  
最後に伸びあがって、Altoの顔を息がかかるほどの近さで見つめる。  
好奇心にきらめくSherylの瞳に吸い込まれるように見つめ返すAlto。  
「メイクもエキゾチックで素敵だわ」  
「試してみるか？」  
「え？」  
「化粧」  
「できるの？」  
「歌舞伎の役者は自分でするんだ。楽屋に来いよ」  
「ホントに意外だわ、ふふっ」

楽屋で鏡の前に座るSheryl。ヘアバンドで髪をまとめ、額を出している。  
慣れた手つきで、Sherylのメイクを落とすAlto。  
かぶり物は外して、袖をたくしあげているが、女形姿のままだ。  
「こんなサービス滅多にしないからな、感謝しろよ」  
「はいはい、ありがとうAlto」  
「感謝の心がこもってない」  
軽口を叩きながらも、Sherylの顔に白粉をのばしてゆく。  
きめ細かな肌は、化粧ののりが良い。  
「顔が重いわ」  
「舞台照明がロウソクしか無かった時代のメイクだからな。…ちょっとだけ黙ってろ。目、閉じて」  
筆で瞼や鼻筋にピンク色を乗せる。Altoの指が、眼尻や唇に紅を刷いた。  
「これで完成」  
Sherylはゆっくり瞼を開いた。  
「わぁ」  
正面から自分の顔を見つめ、続いて、左右に顔を傾けたり、首を振ってアングルを変える。  
白人系の要素が強いSherylの顔が、東洋の美女に変化している。  
「いいわね……ジャケットに使えるかも」  
「仕事熱心だな」  
Sherylの横顔を見つめるAlto。  
「もし、本当に撮影するんなら、メイクアップアーティストとして呼んでもらおうか」  
「ギャラは弾んであげる」  
振り返るSheryl。Altoが指についた紅を拭き取っているのを見て、ふと唇を意識した。

ここにAltoの指が触れた。  
自分の指で唇をなぞってみる。指先に紅がついてしまった。  
「ね、Alto。口紅がとれてしまったわ。直して」  
「もうとれたのかよ」  
Altoは人差し指で紅をすくいとり、Sherylの口紅を引きなおす。  
鏡の中の光景は、臈長（ろうた）けた美女が少女に化粧の手ほどきをしているかのよう。  
Sherylはうっすらと瞼を開いて、その様子を盗み見た。


End file.
